No estoy enferma, sólo te extraño
by lsobel
Summary: Colección de Drabbles/One-shots. Gin/Rangiku o algo por el estilo.
1. Yo sí lo recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco y esto que escribo/publico no me retribuye con ningún beneficio económico. Gracias.

* * *

—¿Te acuerdas, Gin, de esa primera vez que me emborraché y te pedí que me besaras aunque fuese una sola vez?

…

—¿Te acuerdas también lo que me respondiste en ese momento, Gin?

…

—No dijiste nada, sólo me miraste o pretendiste mirarme por un rato, luego, sin dudar, te marchaste.

…

Rangiku alza su copa, escupe un 'salud', se bebe el sake y le sonríe a la soledad que la acompaña aquella noche de verano.

—Seguimos igual, Gin.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Para insinuaciones, comentarios o críticas pueden pulsar 'go' y dejar un review. (: _


	2. Ella, definitivamente, no era como él

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco y esto que escribo/publico no me retribuye con ningún beneficio económico. Gracias.

* * *

**Ella, definitivamente, no era como él**

—No sé lo que le pasa.

Respondió, antes de que la pregunta impertinente fuese formulada, y es que estaba cansado de oírla todos los días a todas horas en todas partes de toda la gente. Sólo era su capitán, se dijo a sí mismo, no su niñera ni tampoco su confesor.

No obstante, al parecer, todos consideraban, para sorpresa suya, que él era la persona más cercana a ella. Idiotas, pensó atribulado, la _segunda_ persona… todavía.

w-w-w

Patético. Era realmente lastimoso verla sentada en su escritorio tratando de llenar los documentos que llevaban atraso de un mes como mínimo; quizás debió haber sido más condescendiente y haber llenado él mismo esos documentos, quizás el haber pensado que ella podría enfocarse en el trabajo para dejar de pensar en lo demás fue una mala idea, quizás ella no era como él.

w-w-w

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla, si no estaba en la oficina haciendo el intento de parecer trabajadora estaba junto alguno de esos vagos bebiendo… otra vez.

Y para demostrar que tenía la razón fue a buscarla, para demostrarlo solamente.

Fue, y se sorprendió de haberse equivocado, le admiró más incluso el sorprenderse de cuánto lo descolocaba el verla casi tirada sobre la mesa con varias botellas vacías como única compañía.

—Matsumoto. —la llamó. Nada. Aparentemente ella ya había caído rendida. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando ya en cómo haría para llevarla a su casa sin que nadie tuviese que verla así, aunque no sería un secreto para nadie, él todavía quería conservar la ilusión del respeto entre los de su división.

Justo empezaba a acercarse cuando ella se incorporó, literalmente.

—Perdone, capitán.

De algún modo se las arregló para forzar una sonrisa todavía más patética.

—La oficina… —comenzó a decir, y de repente supo que estaría mal hacer un comentario o llenarla de vergüenza por el trabajo abandonado, o darle una reprimenda. Simplemente no sabía qué decir. Por primera vez, Tōshirō comprendió el significado de la palabra impotencia.

—Perdone, capitán.

Se veía realmente mal. Lucía tan desamparada como esas muñecas que acaban de ser desechados por su dueño.

—Levanta, nos vamos ya.

—De acuerdo.

Los ojos clavados en el suelo, las respuestas propias de un autómata y el aparente desinterés por su aspecto normalmente impecable finalmente tuvieron como respuesta que el genio de Tōshirō aflorara, al fin.

—No eres la única que sufre con esa situación, Matsumoto, ni siquiera eres la que peor lo está pasando —pensaba en Hinamori, por supuesto— y sin embargo pareciera como si quisieras inundar a todo el mundo con tu desgracia.

—Perdone capitán.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo.

—¿Es que tan mal lo pasas? ¿Es que eres tan débil que dejas de vivir sin él? —preguntó, amargo, como su ánimo actual.

Se produjo entre ellos dos un silencio agobiante y tenso. Rangiku, al parecer, y contra todo pronóstico, sí que asimilaba todas y cada una de las palabras de su capitán fue por eso que finalmente y con un gran esfuerzo pudo medio susurrar una respuesta, con la boca seca, casi como un terreno árido.

—Estoy enferma… de él.

Aunque la lógica dictase todo lo contrario la entendía. Tōshirō también estaba enfermo de él y de todo el veneno que había logrado inyectar en Matsumoto.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Comentarios, o críticas, si pueden, serán siempre bienvenidos. (: _


End file.
